Neo-mitochondria NYC
At December 25th 1998 , New york city was destroyed by ravenous NMC , Neo Mitochondrial Creatures , animals which have changed mitochondria and where easily whiped out by Aya brea and humans ( because humans where their preys ). But what if? The humans dissapeared? If their food sources where gone? 1 day after people Electricity runs out , NMC which depended on energy source either by creating their own or getting from houses , have loosed a little of their powers , one of the affected ones , where the alligator , since the electricity runned out in the NYC , the alligator loosed a small power , yet his tail has energy stored. 1 Week after people The NMC that where humans like Mixedman have succumbed to death since due to their bodies deformity , in the hospital , bacteria had not only thrived but diversified , the flyman have evolved to live the life on the now destroyed city , subway system collapses as moles escapes the subway metro system , its now flooded by the sewers , with that , bats , snakes , and even the alligators have begun to swarm the metro , rats as well. Meanwhile , without humans , pets starves and run out of homes , they are either specialized survivors or they are killed by the Nmc's. Many houses are abandoned with no humans in there , the rats , bats and etc start to dominate the location , they eat the last remaining food. As the fridge falls and collapses. 2 Months after people Many normal animals like Red-eared slider , gooses , racoons and horses have now begun to fall prey to Nmc's , since there are no longer humans , yet the worse is yet to come , since the museum has become more weak , Troodons , Pterodactyls , Triceratops and the mighty T-rex have all escaped , destroying buildings , the liberty statue is swarmed by seagulls and nesting pterodactyls , the twin towers memorial are breeding grounds to NMC snakes , while central park is swarmed with trees , there , bears , monkeys and bats are hunting prey , the relationship is yet to begin, 8 years after people The NYC is now a forest without trees ( except for central park ) , with Nmc's dominating in there , pterodactyls , parrots and crows have already escaped the island and are migrating to another places whatsoeever , mother nature has already proven to be a hard worthy survivor , since NMC's have now not only survived and thrived but adapted to changes whatsoever , plants grows and nature swarms NYC , dinosaurs have begun to live in the ecossystem , probably the future waits for them. 19 years after people If it wasn't enough , the pterodactyls have migrated to every location of the world , this includes the Dinolandia island , the cities of the spectral space pirates and other locations , in what was once known as chinatown , great swarms of rats are killed by cats , as these felines are so dangerous that they could kill a human , if they didn't dissapeared. As the plant life grow , the museum is infested by vines , sadly it isn't over the great destructions , meanwhile , the Kerberos has already evolved to become wild animals , the kerberos then started to reproduce with other kerberos , turning them more evolved , some of those which are more different than others. The surburbs which are now corroded with termites or already destroyed by NMC's such as tyrannosaurus or triceratops ,then their pets became wild animals , examples includes the pitbulls or parrots , the elementary school is now infested with rats , cats , and the kerberos. 25 years after people ( fate of the NMC's dinosaurs ) Since Eve hasn't fully made the dinosaurs transformed , with some bones hanging around , the bones are overtaken by pyrite , then slowly their arms , legs and tails fall apart , loosing balance and finally sucumbing , some dinosaurs have already taken protections like the tyrannosaurus which has strong bones which pyrite cant destroy , while the normal dinosaur fossils that weren't affected are also falling , the great fossil of the brontosaurus falls close to the now empty pedestal which the tyrannosaurus stayed , before being overtaken by Neo-mitochondria , meanwhile , the sewers are now flooded , alligators hunt in there , whatever falls on there , the Central park zoo has already loosed all of its animals , the glass is almost if not decaying , while the monkeys swing on the trees , all of the Nmc's are now not agressive , and hunt for food. The St francis hospital has already been overtaken by bacteria and the flyman's , in the roof , the concrete becomes weaker ,with the spiderwoman great height , the roof cant sustain her and she falls , destroying the hospital , the bacterias , flyman's and what may be the last descendants of the surviving Mixedman dont react at time and are crushed by either rubble or the Spiderwoman heights , she then falls in the ground , then going to the New york streets , as she produces asexualy ( notice her massive pennis like pretuberance ) , she may or may not survive this ravaged world. 50 years after people The NMC infested chrysler building has loosed its gargoyle , while the building itself isn't reacting yet , if it falls , all the Nmc's will die , the one world trade center has been now unlucky , since it catches on fire , looks like a 9/11 has re-appeared , after 1951 years after the original 9/11 happened ( or more , because the year when humans dissapeared was uncertain ) , a new one appears , this time in the replacement of the twin towers , while the animals watch and wonder at the bright fire , many days pass and the building almost falls before being extinguished by a storm , meanwhile , watching in the Liberty statue , Eve sees this , and she almost forgets about the humans , while the world was once being swarmed by an strange sapient race , the spectral space pirates have now gone to mars , and they will probably return to earth someday. 300 years after people Buildings crumbles and fall , the mighty One world trade center has suffered a natural 9/11 , with concrete crumbling and no one to maintain it , it fell , every buildings have fell , NMC's live naturally and without the humans to wipe them out , they started to re-colonize the world , but , deep deep deep in the jungles , Eve has gave birth to the ultimate being , now Eve and her son are the last relic of when humans dominated the Earth for over 21 centuries. Category:Fannon Category:New York City Category:New York (State) Category:United States Category:North America Category:Fiction Category:Humor Category:Fictional Species